Flames
by JaneIsles
Summary: How a few words turned into an argument that made Maura lose control, using her anger to seduce her best friend. RIZZOLI


**A/N: I just feel like 'warning' you. It's just that... in this oneshot, some characters don't really behave the way they usually do or they way you expect them to. So don't be surprised. Or... be surprised but don't say I didn't warn you. But basically, that's the point of the story... Enjoy :)**

Jane knew their argument was pointless and she shouldn't have followed Maura to her house but she couldn't drop it just like that. Maura walked ahead not bothering to switch on any lights and Jane shut the door.

She'd never seen Maura so agitated; Jane didn't mean to hurt her with what she said, she just wanted to point it out without any ulterior motives, but for some reason it troubled Maura. It made her furious; maybe even left her frustrated.

They had a few drinks at the Dirty Robber just like every Friday night and it still mattered to Maura that her biological father was such a terrible person. All Jane meant to do was reassuring her that she was not like him at all, that she was the most wonderful person Jane knew and that Maura could never do the things he did.

Back in the house, she watched Maura pouring herself a drink; the way she handled the fragile glass made her realize how enraged her friend was. She was no longer sweet and gentle.

'_You're not like him, Maura,' Jane said and took her hands across the table. 'You're the calmest and loveliest person I know. You're reasonable and understanding and there's no way you could be that cruel. You could never harm anyone.'_

'_Listen, the things he did haven't got anything to do with who you are. Don't let it bother you that much, just drop it,' Jane said and watched her friend. Something was different but she couldn't tell. _

'_Come on, you are reserved and so intelligent, you'd knew better than doing such things and you know that.'_

Was that really who she is? Maura knew that Jane's words were supposed to soothe her but there was something about them that the pathologist didn't like. She didn't like the way it sounded. Was she really that pathetic; the withdrawn doctor who keeps talking too much and prefers working with dead people instead of being surrounded by the living. The one who barely gets angry without needing to raise her voice or argue with anyone since her 'patients' didn't bother talking back. She knew they called her 'Queen of the Dead' and she didn't mind though she knew they also considered her a weird person. What else did they say about her? She didn't know and she never cared to ask because it didn't matter to her but she'd love to know now. She needed them to see more in her than a person who used to be socially awkward and knew exactly how to solve arguments in a calm kind of way.

Maura knew she wasn't just like that. She knew there is more than all the things she allowed them to notice. She wanted them to know that there was more. She knew how to fight her battles and she knew damn well how to raise her voice, it's just been ages since it seemed necessary.

_She released Jane's hands and busied __herself with her glass of wine, but didn't say anything. Jane thought she was just considering what she said and decided to give her a few moments to let it sink in._

'_Okay,' Maura simply answered and her attention went back to her drink. They didn't talk much for the rest of the night. The ride to Maura's house was quiet and Jane was angry; she didn't know why she came. She had no idea what was wrong though she knew something__ certainly was._

That was when things started to change.

'What the hell is going on Maura?' Jane asked and watched Maura finishing her drink. Her patience was wearing thin.

She looked at Maura in the semi-darkness; her hairs all messed up, her anger made her eyes glisten in the darkness. The soft lines of her face sharpened; a few strands of hair fell to her face and her posture wasn't that gentle any longer. She needed all her strength to keep her actions under control.

Out of the blue there was a twitch in her stomach; something she never noticed before. She hated herself for that though she couldn't control the way Maura made her feel at that moment precisely. Did she always have that effect on Jane and she just didn't notice or was it that particular situation that made her body tense by the appearance of her best friend.

A voice in her head told her that this woman might as well be a stranger; she was no longer the sweet Maura Isles that Jane knew. Although Jane was sure that, deep inside, Maura could be like that she never expected her to get to know that side of her.

She shrugged off the tension that unwillingly built up in her stomach and tried to focus on the problem that was still unsolved. She couldn't decide between being incredibly attracted to Maura or be scared. She knew how to handle criminals and lots of bad people but when it came to handling her best friend, she seemed to be at a loss.

'Just tell me what's going on!' Jane said louder than she intended to.

'Is that really what you think of me?' Maura spat out and Jane was taken aback by the anger in her friend's voice.

'That I'm a spoiled rich girl who can't stand up for herself?' she spoke through gritted teeth and approached but Jane didn't move. 'That I'm just a sweet pathetic girl? Is that really what you think of me, Jane?'

For a second Jane thought she noticed a slight warning in these words but she wouldn't have it.

'That's not what I said, Maura. This is what it's about?' Jane asked and couldn't imagine which of her words had upset her friend so badly.

'Of course it's nothing for you, Jane. You're the tough one. The great detective that they respect because you're strong enough,' she almost screamed at her and Jane didn't know how to stop her and where this was going.

'You're the strong one, never letting anything or anyone hurt you because you're good enough. Because you're so cold when it comes to your emotions,' she took a breath and her voice died down though it lost nothing of it power and it struck home.

Maura was just a few inches away but Jane didn't dare reaching out for her yet.

'What do you think they think when they see the two of us?' she asked Jane; her dark eyes never losing her out of view. Her body was shaking with anger. 'The wonderful Jane Rizzoli, always trying to prove herself; hunting bad guys through the city. And what am I?' She paused for a second to let it sink in.

'I'm just the weird one working on the dead,' Maura said and behind all the anger, Jane was hurt by the vulnerability in the words. Her voice wasn't that powerful any longer; it started to break. 'Because they think I haven't go the guts to do it; to go out there and be with people who are alive!'

She held on for a moment and her eyes lost Jane.

'I'm just the sweet one,' she said and her voice trembled a little. There was so much sadness in that statement that Jane wanted to hug her but she was frozen in place. She watched her friend taking a deep breath; trying not to cry.

'I'm tired of being the sweet and reasonable one,' she said through gritted teeth and for an instant Jane saw tears blinking in her eyes.

'Maura…' Jane said recovering her voice; attempting to calm her down.

'No, Jane…'

Jane reached out and grabbed her wrists, pulling her a little closer.

'Listen,' Jane whispered, stressing every word. 'This is not what I said, sweet-'

The unexpected blow took her by surprise and she stumbled back against the wall, her head ringing. Only when she noticed the warm, thick liquid on her tongue and her mouth filled with the familiar metallic taste of blood, did she realized that her best friend just slapped her with a force she had never even dreamed of.

Her lip was throbbing and she felt the blood trickle down. She didn't know what to do but the adrenaline kicked in and rushed her senses to life, her pulse quickening that she felt dizzy, her heart pounding in her chest.

'You're not better than they are,' she whispered, closing the distance between their bodies and Jane didn't move. 'You always want to protect me. What the hell makes you think I need your protection?' she wanted to know and pushed her friend against the wall, not granting her any space to move.

She leaned her body on Jane's; her breath hot on her friends throat. Jane closed her eyes, trying to ignore the shiver running down her spine.

'You think I'm not strong enough to take care of myself?' she whispered in her ear and Jane cried out in pain when Maura bit her shoulder. Not too strong but not gentle either.

Her hand grabbing Jane's hair, yanking it back. She let out another cry of pain and Maura's tongue slid up her throat, sucking her bottom lip. Jane silently whimpered in pain when she touched her bruised lip; smothering her moan with her own mouth. She was unable to move when Maura ripped open her blouse; her hand fiercely on her breasts. Only when her lips followed, leaving a slight trace of blood on her breasts did she notice the wetness building up between her legs; the tension in her body increasing.

Jane drew in a sharp breath when she felt a hand between her thighs, she instantly moved her hips toward it, asking for more but Maura wouldn't give in. She felt her mind going blank; her breath uneven.

She had to stop it, it shouldn't happen. It shouldn't be like this, Jane knew it though she wasn't sure if she had the chance to put an end to it.

She pushed herself forward and used her weight to push Maura onto the couch, positioning herself above her friend though she didn't give up without a struggled. Jane felt Maura's hand on her back; her fingernails slowly digging into her skin. She knew she wouldn't get out of this without any traces left behind.

Their fight was silent until Maura brought up her knee and grabbed Jane's wrist to turn her around and regain control once again. She slammed her weight onto her friend; knocking the breath of her.

'You're not having that one,' Maura hissed, panting for air. Jane's head tilted back when Maura thrusted her fingers inside her. She moved her fingers deliberately; fastening her movements while she kept biting and sucking every part of Jane's body that was unwillingly surrendered to her. Jane didn't want to give her the pleasure of moaning so she bit her lip which she regretted instantly.

Her eyes filled with tears and her body tensed. She submerged with feelings; she couldn't move as her body tensed. She heard her own cries from far away and her fingers dug into the soft fabric of the cushions, trying to hold on to something when a shiver rocked her body.

Her senses kept returning little by little and she felt Maura's weight on her body, her hot breath on her skin. Maura didn't speak when she got up, leaving Jane behind.

Jane didn't move, trying to catch her breath. As soon as her mind started processing what had happened, it started to hurt. Her lip was throbbing, her pulse rushing in her ears. She felt dizzy and weak. It seemed like every little part of her body hurt with all the traces Maura left behind. She felt her blouse stuck to her back where Maura scratched her, the fabric damp with sweat.

A part of her wanted to cry while another was still trying to understand. The wetness between her thighs was no longer attractive and the cold sweat on her skin made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around her body and got up; moving slowly with trembling legs.

Her reflection shocked her the first moment. Her lip was swollen and she knew that ice wouldn't change the way it looked now; her hairs were messed up with single strands sticking to her forehead, her cheeks flushed; the part where Maura bit her shoulder was still visible, along with a few others spread on her upper body. There was a trace of blood on her left breast, her own blood. She still felt Maura's hands on her wrists, leaving their marks behind.

She stripped off her clothes in silence and wiped the tears away, suddenly craving Maura's presence. She found herself a clean shirt and trousers and slowly opened the door to her room. Maura didn't move when Jane entered.

Without any doubt Jane laid down behind her, a hand around her friend's waist to pull her closer. She felt relieved when Maura gave in to it and Jane snuggled up to her.

'I'm so sorry…' Maura whispered after a while and Jane held her even closer when the tears started running down her cheeks, her body shivering softly.

**Time for some shameless pimping xD The next chapter of my Rizzoli/Isles fic 'At this moment' will be up soon!**


End file.
